Enigma: A LG Nuzlocke Run
by Tsukiiyo
Summary: It was 3 years ago when Mackenzie's brother was murdered. Now she is determined to find clues to his killer as she progresses and grows throughout her journey, although she may find out that she may be over her head when she finds the answer.
1. Prologue

**Nuzlocke Challenge: Leaf Green**

Prologue

The beeping from the bedside alarm clock shattered the peaceful silence as the light from the newly risen sun permeated the room. A hand shot out and slammed down onto the device's off button. Faint rustling sounds could be heard as Mackenzie sat up in her bed, yawning as she stretched her arms.

Closing her eyes, a somber thought came to her. 'It's been three years since that horrible day.'

* * *

><p>"Let me through!"<p>

A group of onlookers were held back around the crime scene on a dismal, rainy day. As the young 15 year old girl rushed forward toward the scene, she screamed once again.

"Let me see my brother!"

The congregation parted to let her through. As soon as she could see the horrible sight with her own eyes, her feet were glued to the spot as her breath caught, her eyes widened, and tears started running down her cheeks.

"Oh god… Mike, what happened to you…?"

Her older brother lay motionless on the ground, surrounded by a pool of his own blood. The ground was rooted up in patches in various places. Obviously there was a scuffle before the horrendous act was carried out.

The most noticeable aspect of the scene was the huge fang-like marks on the victim's neck, piercing his jugular.

* * *

><p>A tear rolled down her cheek as her thoughts contemplated on that fateful day.<p>

* * *

><p>The police station was busy as different individuals rushed about. A very somber family of three could be seen sitting in one of the hallways. An air of misery surrounded them, keeping curious eyes diverted.<p>

Just then, a woman with bright blue hair approached the family, with a clipboard in her arms.

"The report just came back from the lab. Only a few things could be determined after the autopsy." Officer Jenny paused before she continued. "It seems Michael was killed by an Ekans or Arbok. His larynx was crushed and there were traces of poison left in his system that are consistent with that Pokémon lineage. Other than that, there were a few hairs left by either a Meowth or a Persian. No fingerprints could be found, and other than the critical wound, the only other damage found on your son's body are minor cuts and scrapes, most likely from him resisting his attackers."

With a mix of grief and confusion on his face, Mr. Hunter asked, "Who… who would do this to our son?"

"Yeah," the teen added. "My brother was nice to everyone. Who'd do this?"

"That's what we are looking into." Officer Jenny put a comforting hand on Mackenzie's shoulder. She then looked at each of them before asking, "Do any of you have any idea why Michael was targeted?"

Mrs. Hunter shook her head. "No officer. Not a clue."

Mac sighed as she directed her thoughts to the present. "No use dwelling on the past." She wiped her eyes and started getting ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone who took the time to read the prologue of my nuzlocke run. I wanted to make it different than just the generic story line, so I added some plot devices.<p>

The next page is just going to be my nuzlocke rules that I will follow throughout the game.

I am also going to be making this a comic later on, but at this moment I'm not quite done with the game and I want to get the story and script finished before I start drawing.

I'll be sure to post the link to the comic in my future chapters.


	2. Rules

**Nuzlocke Challeng: Leaf Green**

Rules

1. If a Pokemon faints, it is dead. Release it.

2. Nick name every Pokemon that is caught.

3. Using items during battle (besides pokeballs) is prohibited.

4. Held items, besides berries, are fine.

5. Catch the first Pokemon encountered in each area. If it faints too bad.

6. No duplicates, including evolutionary family. If a duplicate appears, you have 2 more chances. Includes previously deceased Pokemon.

7. Shiny Pokemon are excluded from rules 5 and 6.


End file.
